


Wanda Maximoff X Reader – Love in War

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Could I get a Wanda Maximoff X Reader request where the Reader is the younger teenage sibling of Scott Lang/Ant-Man who gets caught up in the events of Civil War alongside his brother. Donning a reengineered Yellowjacket suit, the Reader helps Team Cap fight Team Iron Man whilst developing feelings for Wanda who develops feelings for them as well. Thanks!





	Wanda Maximoff X Reader – Love in War

You tinkered with the Yellow Jacket suit, rewiring the broken mechanisms with a soldering iron in one of Hank Pym’s many mansion rooms, disbelieving how lucky you were to be asked to work on it. In fairness, Hank could have hired a million better people to work on the suit but thanks to your brother Scott, who Hank had chosen as the new Ant Man, you got first dibs on the second suit.

“C'MON WE GOTTA GO NOW, GRAB THE SUIT and GO, GO, GO!” Scott screamed excitedly, running into the room and making you drop the soldering iron, scorching the floor beneath it.

“Crap!” You startled, turning off the iron and getting up to face your brother. “What the hell Scott?!”

“Grab your suit and let’s go, we’ve got a fight to win,” Scott breathed, clearly still excited.

“What? I can’t fight yet, are you crazy? I’ve barely had any training and the suit’s only half functional right now and-”

“Shut up and listen. Captain America just recruited us to fight for him. Freaking Captain America! So get your ass up and let’s go.”

You paled, “C-c-captain America? For real? This isn’t some twisted prank, right? This really happened?”

“Would I lie to you?”

You crossed your arms and stared at him; yes, yes he would.

Scott threw up his arms, “Alright, yeah but not about this!”

You paused momentarily, he had a point, the few things he never lied or joked about were your niece, his time in prison, and anything that would put you in actual danger; this fell into the latter category. That meant that Captain America had really recruited the two of you to fight for him.

“Holy Shit,” You gasped, “This is huge. Who the hell are we fighting?”

Scott’s face dropped the way it always did when bad news was coming.

“Oh you know, uh just Iron Man and a few other Avengers.”

“ARE YOU INSANE?! WE CAN’T FIGHT AVENGERS SCOTT.”

“WE CAN IF ANOTHER AVENGER ASKED US TO, IT BALANCES OUT.”

“NO! NO WAY, I’M NOT DOING THIS, NOT EVEN FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA.”

You moved to leave the room, Scott jumped in front of you with pleading eyes, “Then how about doing it for your big brother?”

You growled, either way he was going and although Scott could handle himself, you’d rather be there to babysit him. “Damn it Scott, God love you man because-”

“-no one else will,” he beamed, finishing the saying.

You grabbed the Yellow Jacket suit, shoving it into a duffel bag and looking to your brother, with a grin.

“What?” Scott eyed you up cautiously.

“Race you!” You darted out the room, closely followed by Scott who was shouting after you about how it wasn’t a real race if you didn’t start simultaneously.

* * *

You lined up in a team of Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, The Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Ant Man, and now you, the new and improved Yellow Jacket. You knew the other team members from briefings with Hank and from your brother’s stories; especially one of Falcon, who didn’t look too pleased to see the two of you.

On the other side of the field stood Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, Vision, and Black Panther; a lot of whom you’d learned about from Captain America on the way over. To say you were overwhelmed was an understatement. You’d been prepared to fight criminals and bank robbers; nothing could have prepared you to combat the Avengers. Scarlett Witch or Wanda Maximoff as she’d already introduced herself sensed your reservations; she didn’t have to use her powers to do so, it was etched onto your face.

“If you’re not prepared to fight, you should leave,” she advised pityingly.

“How can you be prepared for something like this?” You asked. “They’re your friends, right?”

“Don’t judge me, this needs fixing.”

“I’m not judging you, I’m here to set the record straight, just like you.”

“Why? You don’t owe anyone here anything?”

“See that idiot there who calls himself Ant Man?”

Wanda leaned forward, looking past you to Ant Man, she nodded.

“Stupid git’s my brother. I’d do anything for him; it’s a sibling thing.”

Wanda felt a sudden surge of respect for you. She knew exactly what you meant, it had been the same between her and Pietro when he was alive. Before she could commend you on the one thing she knew you had in common, the battle began.

* * *

Switching continuously between being tiny and your actual size made you a difficult target to hit whilst allowing you to throw punches left, right and centre. Initially, you’d felt bad fighting against those you’d come to admired as Earth’s defenders, then Iron Man had made a pot shot about your suit and things got personal. On top of that, you felt the need to impress Wanda, not that you were sure why. She was like a distraction, one you’d often find yourself checking the field for to make sure she was safe.

As it happened, it wasn’t the other team she needed protecting from, it was your brother who almost killed her. You watched in awe as he transformed into a giant, wondering about how the science could apply to your own suit when he took a step back. Wanda, faced away from him, was concentrating on Vision. You dashed across the air field, tackling her over in the nick of time, Scott’s foot crashed down where she would have been.

“DUDE, WATCH OUT NEXT TIME!” You yelled indignantly at your brother.

“My bad,” Scott apologised, embarrassed. “Not used to working on a team.

You shook your head, turning your attention to Wanda, “You okay?”

She nodded breathlessly, pushing you off her and getting up, “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” You turned small again, jumping back into the fray of battle.

Wanda scanned the field momentarily, as if she’d be able to spot you. She didn’t understand the distraction she felt; why should she be so concerned with you when she barely knew you?

After delivering a swift punch to War Machine, you withdrew to the side-lines, using a plane for cover. Your suit wasn’t responding as it should, the time between changes was lagging, causing you trouble with unpredictability; on top of that, a mystery player had entered the fight, one who called himself Spider Man. You rocketed from the bug size you’d been back to normal, just in time to hit your head on the underside of the plane.

“What was that?” Wanda demanded, running under the plane to meet you.

“Suit malfunction,” You mumbled, rubbing the back of your head.

“You came here with a broken suit?”

“Hey, I was fixing it in the damn van, I just didn’t have the time or equipment to finish the job.”

“What will you do?”

“Get back into the fight.”

“You’re crazy, you can’t finish this with damaged equipment, go home before you get hurt.”

“And leave my brother? Not a chance.”

“You’ll be safer if-”

“Why do you care if I’m safe or have you given this little pep talk to everyone?”

Wanda fell silent, you were about to continue with another sarcastic comment when you really looked at her face, seeing her expression; you’d hurt her feelings. In an attempt to make up for it, you spoke rather sheepishly, “I uh… I appreciate your concern but you should watch out for yourself more, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you either.”

“I can’t do that; your suit is broken.”

“Then how about I watch your back, you watch mine and we both get dinner or something after,” You rushed through then sentence, leaving her little time to think.

“Done- wait, dinner!”

“Cool, how about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow!”

“Glad we agree, catch you on the flip side,” You ran into the fight again, hiding your grin; every hit you took from there didn’t matter, it was worth it just for the thoughts of tomorrow.


End file.
